User talk:Chicken7
Welcome to my user discussion page. Here you may chat to me about stuff on the wiki. ---- Welcome Hello, ,and welcome to the Banjo-Kazooie wiki! We hope you decide to stay and make many edits, and most of all,have fun! Right now,we don't have much information, so we'll appreciate any help you give us! If you need any help,ask me on my talk page. You are free to remove this template at any time you want. And again,Welcome! - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) a chump is the giant goldfish that swims around the area near rusty bucket bay and in the moat around the grunty statue by bubble gloop swamp Dekudan312 06:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I just added all the infoboxes for all the enemies that didn't have them except for 2 of them. The only thing the boxes I added need now are the hp, icons, and images. I didn't do anything except add the infoboxes though but I will start working on that soon. Dekudan312 20:33, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry about the main page. I guess it really didn't look that great when you got back. I had to go somewhere before I could finish it. Yeah that would be great if we merged! This could be a great way to get new members and information. Let me know what Legodude says. Thanks, Dekudan312 03:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I also had a question about the Places page. I went ahead and filled in some of the Banjo-Tooie areas and I included all the areas you could enter that had their names come up on the screen. Do you think that we should wait to have these areas inside the different worlds (such as Jade Snake Grove in Mayhem Temple) in the world descriptions? Thanks Dekudan312 03:27, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Oh ok yeah I guess I was. And I see you were busy too. The main page looks great and you got 100 articles put up. Keep up the awesome work! Dekudan312 03:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Ok I like your idea about separate sections for the two I'll try to get on that soon unless you or someone else beats me to it. I would like to fill in the minigame articles first though because those won't take very long to complete. Thanks Dekudan312 03:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Yes, I would agree. Putting the wiki up for the Wikia Spotlight would greatly help its advertisement. I've noticed that many of the wikis that were next up on the spotlight had featured Media/Pictures and I noticed that the Soul Calibur Wiki had the E3 Trailer up. Maybe doing some pictures or the Banjo-Kazooie 3 Trailer up could even further raise our chances of getting in. If there is anything you need me to do just ask. Thanks Dekudan312 05:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Yes, I do think it's a good Idea to put up a featured article without voting because we don't have many members. I don't know too much about recording the music but I'm sure some tracks could be found on the web as long as we credited who we got them from. I do know that Rare has some tracks from Banjo-Tooie on their website. I guess you've noticed but I'm going through the game and I'm getting the rhymes Grunty said and putting them where she said it. What do you think about a monthly (or weekly when more people know about us) Grunty quote? I was also thinking that we could try and get people on youtube who have many Banjo-Kazooie videos to support us. We could find some good videos we could use and have links from them to that Youtube users site and they could have a link from their Youtube site here. What do you think? Dekudan312 23:17, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Yes I do agree that we need a communtiy talk page. I've been thinking about that recently myself. Although I do think we should wait to get a few more members. I've acually told Legodude about how to affiliate ourselves with other Banjo-Kazooie websites and once that is done we will have many more members. I do think we should merge ourselves with many wikis like that to decrease the competition however I don't know about that one because it seems to be more about all the rare games and not just Banjo-Kazooie. But if you think we should then we probably should. Thanks Dekudan312 13:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Thats an awsome banner! I like it a lot. Thanks for making that. Dekudan312 13:59, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Music Tracks I do know that rare.com has some that they allow people to download but they're only from banjo tooie. here is a link to the rareware site http://rareware.com/. Hope this helps Dekudan312 03:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah that sounds good. Would we set it up like the featured article? Thanks, Dekudan312 21:18, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Image Requests I thought I might as well start a section in your talk page since you're probably going to be getting a lot of these until I can get a decently priced Gamebridge to take pictures myself. First up, do you think you would take a picture of a B-T Gruntling in the sights of the Egg Aimer for use on Template:Delete? It doesn't have to be a full screen, just enough to show the Gruntling and the crosshairs, and it would be great if it could be against a green/dark background, like in the Pine Grove or Jinjo Village, so it goes with the colors in the template. Thanks a lot. Hey when you are available to, would you mind getting some pictures from Gruntilda's Lair to finish up the gallary for Banjo Kazooie? The pictures we would need are: of the graveyard preferably with the shack that mumbo is in. of the gobi's valley area with the giant pot of the transformation room and of the dingpot area If you can think of anymore than that would be great. Thanks a lot, Dekudan312 15:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Thanx for the Welcome! Thanx Chicken7! I'm glad to have joined this wiki! I've loved played Banjo-Kazooie for years, and I have finally beat it last year or so I can say is, thank God for emulators =).Anyway, I will do what I can with my knowledge of the Banjo-Kazooie seriesBanjo-Pilot;never played it =pto make this site an awesome one. Thanx again for the welcome! Wariodude64 User Page Could you tell me how to make a user page? I'm kinda new to this,so I'm not sure what to do. Thanx.Wariodude 64 Nuts & Bolts I am contacting you back about a message you said in reply to me editing the Nuts and Bolts page. I saw it in the latest issue of Game Informer(the one with Guitar Hero 4 on the cover)theres an article about this game and one of the developers says that they're removing transformation and that it's being replaced with the vehicles.-- 20:25, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ---- I noticed you stopped contributing a little while ago. I guess I'm one to talk though.... You still around? Inactiveness Hey sorry I've been away for a while I've been having some really bad problems with a new computer. Hopefully I can continue making contributions to the wiki again. :Oh thats awesome! I see you're one too! ::We're already getting an IRC channel? wow we are moving fast! *Come back to the IRC. If Tom does it again I will complain..... :P 11:23, 10 July 2008 (UTC) New Skin Colours Ok. Here we go. The blue background needs to be 1E 90 FF which is DodgerBlue. The red colour needs to be changed to FA 80 72 which is Salmon. The black boxes needs to be D2 69 1E which is Chocolate. The colour of the links should be FF D7 00 which is gold. Well, thats all I can think of. :) [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 10:59, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Skin I am having trouble with the monico skins. I can't access my preferences in the more things at the top of the page. I can access it when the skin is on quartz, any colour. So I am asking you to put the default skin to a quartz skin as soon as possible so I can choose a quartz skin for my self and then change the default skin back to monico. It would be much appreciated. Could you leave the quartz skin on for 2 days because I am in the computer off and on this weekend, so it would be much appreciated. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:26, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Admin Navigation Hey I made a navigation template for the administrators of the site. It lists links to all the other administrators of the website. You don't have to use it but it might be helpful as we get more users. The code is if you want to check it out. Skin What is the background color going to be? :You might want to try red or maybe a midnight blue. Thats just what I would say though if Jimbo or Arav come on you may want to ask them as well. Hope that helped. *You can't have too light or too dark colours. Red is way too bright and Midnight blue is ok, but my opinon of colours is above. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 09:40, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Award! (Finaly) Arav the Undersith has awarded you a Jiggy!!! For your outstanding hard work with this wiki's monobook skin. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:04, 16 July 2008 (UTC) A new logo Yeah that logo is awsome. We should definitely use it! Affiliation with Roysten's Fishbowl Ok so Genius_41 of Roysten's Fishbowl said that they'd love to affiliate with us. The problem is that I can't get their banner up on our affiliates page. Here is the link to the banner: http://www.roystens-fishbowl.co.uk/affs/fishbowl_button.JPG Thanks, Transmission Maybe you can help me, 'cause I'm Admin in the german and the english Spellbinder-Wiki, and we want to link they, but I don't know, how it does work, need I a special template, ot something other, and if you don't know, what I mean, please look at the following: For example the pages Weldar and Tiegla should be link, you have to write en:Weldar and de:Tiegla, but in my Wikis it didn't work, what may I do??? --Ashka Harley 16:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Log In I want create an account but I can't because... "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time" What and when I can create a new account? :Sounds like a problem with Wikia. Nothing we can do about it here, and I have no idea what the problem is, so I would say just wait a little while before trying again. This site is a tipe of wikipedia, and I'm egistered on Wikipedia, well where is the problem? *Wikipedia wll do nothing. You can register on any wiki. You have to make a new account on Wikipedia with the same name or another one. My suggestion is keep trying. You might have the same name as a user. Find a name that you like, create a safe and strong password and create! -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 23:28, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't understand.If I like Jimbo Jambo...? :The Banjo-Kazooie Wiki is not connected to Wikipedia, so you would have to make a new account. Are you still unable to register here? I was suggesting it might be a temporary problem, so try doing it again. About YouTube Yeah that sounds great. I'll be sure to remember to do that. B-K & B-T Walkthroughs Hey, I just wanted to know if you Jimbo or Arav were planning on doing video walkthroughs for B-K or B-T. :I've never actually made a video before, and would probably not be the best person to do so because I usually like to do things in games at my own pace. I mean, that's just me, so I dunno about Chicken or Arav. Also, Deku, all you need to do to substitute the welcome template is put instead of just , you don't need to copy and paste the entire code. I know this isn't really the best place to mention that, but I thought I might as well since I'm already leaving a comment. New Main Page Layout Hey Chicken, I saw the layout that Kirkburn made for the Main Page. I made a few tweaks myself and wanted to know what you thought. Here it is User:Dekudan312/Dev WOW! See Forum:Proposal Event. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 10:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) New skin Can you make the "New messages" notice a different color of blue or some other color? It clashes a lot with the link to your talk page. Thanks :) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} :Just trying to make the new messages box to come up. - 06:15, 24 September 2008 (UTC) banjo-platform? hey i was reading on your userpage and it seems that you are making a Game Platform of B-K but is it fanon or a joke?? cuz i wanted to do a game type fanon so tell me about it-Boba fett 32 18:02, 26 September 2008 (UTC) i know... making a game isn't vary easy evan that wont stop me from making my own game and wy game will have panzer cops in it and hmm..maybe you can do it again and yet what will the storyline be? and when you decide to do it again will you make the original version of banjo and kazooie?-Boba fett 32 04:30, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Notability You can also use Template:Wikia on Wikipedia and place it at the bottom of Banjo-Kazooie articles there. Also, the tips at Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help are really useful. I've noticed from personal experience that a lot of editors pop up once a game comes out; so when Nuts and Bolts is released, there will probably been an influx of new users.--Richard 16:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :The ones I post on are GameFAQs, IGN, GameSpot, GamePro, and sites related to those. I usually just go on the forums, make a thread titled " Wiki", and then post something like, "Hey guys! In case you didn't know, Wiki is a wiki hosted by Wikia devoted solely to ! Information includes walkthroughs, character bios, weapon statistics, a bestiary, and much more. Feel free to drop by and maybe help out a bit by editing and expanding current content!" and then at the end I just post a link to the main page of the wiki. Basically, keep it short and to the point.--Richard 22:12, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Font What font did you find for the logo? Stuart P. Bentley 05:30, 16 November 2008 (UTC) My userpage!!! respond ASAP!!!! somethin bad happened!!! someone edited my userpage and made my 2nd userbox say "is g".... i cant say it.... how can i find the crook.... he VIALATED MY USERPAGE!!!! is there a block or somethin? so that only i can edit my user? but not my talk? PS, i put it back to normal already but in the history section it show the changes. PSS, i looked but it took me to here: http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.135.131.171 Chicken: I delt with it. Also, I will be getting BK:N&B at Christmas. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 05:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Images I said that 'I can't create an account', but I have many images for the sites.The images are official and my, then I would like put they in the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki. IRC Chicken7, when I made the #Banjo-Kazooie IRC channel, I did not make it for this Wiki. I made it for discussion of Banjo-Kazooie. When I first made it, I decided that I would be happy to share it with the Wiki providing you abide by the laws of the channel, which are not affiliated with the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki. Because you seem to be vandalising our IRC channel, I'm considering removing the partnership. If you want an IRC channel that is for the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, I suggest you make #wikia-Banjo-Kazooie. If you want to continue the partnership, please stop messing around with the topic, kicking users and generally annoying the members. Thanks! --Darth tom (talk) *I've spoken to Freenode, and they've confirmed this. Cheers! --Darth tom (talk) **Thanks, that's fine. I fully encourage keeping our two channels affiliated; I personally do enjoy the benefits, and I hope you do too! I'm sorry for the ban on you in the channel on your last visit; after your last kickfest, one of the other users decided to ban you. I've removed that now. :) Cheers! --Darth tom (talk) ***LOL. Glad you finaly know. :P (PS:Got B-K:N&B. It sucks bad. Realy bad.) :( -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 04:58, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Oping users I have just now asked 2 users, User:Xykeb Zraliv and User:Toomai if they want to be admins. Now, if they both say yes, would you like to op Kykeb? I'm asking you becuase we might not need to op users for quite some time? -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 08:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) *Please op User:Xykeb Zraliv as soon as you read this. Thanks.-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) * and mark as Sysop (Sysop gives you rollback powers :P) -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *Calm down please. Do what you wish, but he is a very valuable editor here. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 02:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC) *Heh, nice. Aussie Wiki hrmm? Well done. Oh, happy Australia Day for yesterday!-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 06:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Log in I can't create an account.Who can give me her user name and her password? i have a lot of images... :No one will give you their account; It is against the rules. You just have to keep trying. To create an account, click Log in/Create an account button in the corner and follow the prompts. Some reasons you can't create an account could be that the username you chose is taken or your password is too short. Go to the Central Wikia IRC Channel here and ask for help if you encounter more problems. Thanks, 00:08, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Now I'm WALECS!!! Banjo-Kazooie Nuts and Bolts Walkthrough On the Nuts and Bolts Walkthrough, 99.18.147.36 deleted the section to get the first game globe. [[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 16:07, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Deletin' teh Pages Hi there! Recently I've noticed that there are some pages (such as these two) that are about the exact same subject, but have different names. I was wondering if you could summon your adminly powers and use them to delete the "Muchoid" article, given the fact that "Mucoid" is the correct spelling. Stuff like that eats my sanity away... But, you know, thanks!--Tiptup Jr. 21:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Never mind about that; I made Muchoid a redirect to Mucoid. Redirects may not be as "clean" as deleting, but if a user puts in a wrong spelling and can't find the page they're looking for, they may create it and cause the double effect. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table Designer 03:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks guys. It's all good now. :D 07:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Help I helped the Banjo-Kazooie:Nuts and Bolts Walkthrough page a bit. I might continue the walkthrough depending how much time I get if that's alright with you.[[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 18:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) STOP 'N' SWOP!!! The Stop 'N' Swop feature has been announced for Banjo-Tooie XBLA. If you remember, there were seven (I think) lucky winners of the vehicle creation competition for Nuts and Bolts. When you collect the SNS eggs, it unlocks the winners vehicles on Nuts and Bolts. I personally think it sucks. [[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 13:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Mistake I'm sorry if I'm getting things wrong but on your userpage it says that you want to connect the English and Dutch wikis together, shouldn't that be english & german? ---L285 17:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) *I saw your edit in the recent changes and I thought to myself, I bet Chicken voted in my new poll. So I went to the main page and a two was next to Australia. Lucky :p -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 10:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC) **Hey man, come on the IRC and chat. Like old times. I'm doing a little project for the site. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 10:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Request Hi There!I'm a frantic player of buts and bolts..but i must ask something....would it be possible to make pages or whatever for the vehicle parts.....it'd help some people help build a lot of good stuff and so on and so forth.....also...where the bloody hell can i find a list of mumbo crates? Butter 13:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :There's probably nothing wrong with making a page for each part; however other than images I don't see what the advantages would be compared to the current chart on the List of parts page. As for a list of the crates, we don't appear to have one yet. I'll look for one so I can put a list on the Mumbo Crate page; if you need it immediately, try GameFAQs or something. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 19:03, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for covering that Toomai. It's great you're still active here. Sadly, I am not. :( We are an ever expanding wiki, but we do not cover everything yet. If you would like to create a page for each part, I guess you could. It would be a major project though. Cheers, 13:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank for the nice reply....however regarding the "Major project" thing it'd be best with someone with better skill than i did it....the best contribution i ever made to a wikia was a page on the resident evil wikia or the fallout elevtny story on the fallout wikia Butter 16:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Vandalist There's a vandilist (or two) who created pages Master of this Wiki and Diddy Kong Racist. I replaced the original text with "This page is a vandilism page and needs to be deleated." From, GoldenJiggies. Vandalism I would like to report a few bad edits by . Fawful has undone many of them, but the vandal continues to return his handiwork. ... What should we do? [[User:72hours192|72hours192]] 23:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Affliates I didn't know if you noticed but someone wants to affliate with the site... Who knows how long it's been there... Inactiveness N' Stuff Hey, there! It's been a while hasn't it (A few months, perhaps) ? Well anyway I'm glad to be back in the small but helpful community. Anyway, just dropping by to say hello and er, cheerio! =P --[[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 20:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hy Thanks. I'm going to help this Wikia. I've modified many voices. I don't know if you remember, I asked help you when I couldn't register...Walecs 09:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) He's at it again... It's only two more bad edits he's made, so I'll keep an eye on him before I ask you to do anything. 72hours192 22:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to intrude. If he makes any changes on Banjo (which is the most attacked) I can reverse it, I have a saved copy of the original article. Fawful 01:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Help me! Please!! Check this: http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FawfuI http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/User:FawfuI He copied my nick (I don't know how) and has made vandalism! Not me!! Please, could you do something? Thank you. THE REAL Fawful 05:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, this guy's taken it too far. Bangokazootie, as mentioned above, was caught flaming Fawful. He NEEDS to be banned. 72hours192 14:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, by the way, for automating my edit count userbox. 72hours192 14:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Help Help with the Template:Foreignname. Try putting it in an article. Preview. Can it be solved? Fawful 20:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It's solved. I'm Spanish, so can you guess at what language I will put the names, xD? Fawful 15:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Music Request Spiller's Harbor from Grunty's Revenge. I just want to make a BP joke about that place. Bureaucrat rights request Could you do me a favor is give me the bureaucrat user rights please?Ghostytreat 13:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Editing :You want to edit here more often? You seem happy about a growing community here. Sorry about promoting Ghostytreat. I didn't know he'd do this to the wiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Did you notice there was a background with the Deluxe Digital Studios logo on it?--Flysic 18:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I have a question to ask you. Where in the web can I find high quality images of Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge and Banjo-Pilot? P.S. are you going to be active any time soon? I'd love extra help. Conker's Bad Fur Day 03:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- This user is currently vandalizing articles with random numbers. (Sorry for the admin signature, I just stumbled on this wiki and was too lazy to change it)--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 23:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hammerhead Beach new info (?) I had no idea who to contact about this, but I think I may have found a map of the scrapped level Hammerhead Beach in the map room in Rusty Bucket Bay. I wanted to notify someone about the find so that I can get some confirmation. I'll try to get a screenshot on here for you top see. Johnosfirewalker (talk) 20:27, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the message, Johnosfirewalker, but I no longer edit here. You can contact another editor or write in the forum if you'd like to talk about it further. 12:12, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Poor clanker. Having do deal with this everlasting torture. My sweet sweet cyborg, clanker. How much pain is he in? Please explain. I think I think you first joined this wiki 10 years ago.